


you can curse at me

by ken (club_hot)



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_hot/pseuds/ken
Summary: Jiwon looks beautiful with his legs raised up and Sunghoon between them.





	you can curse at me

Your hand is around your dick and all you can think about is Jiwon and Sunghoon, kissing, making out, fucking where you can see them. Jiwon looks beautiful with his legs raised up and Sunghoon between them, fucking his dick in and out of his ass.

You have walked in on them several times but it never really stays with you until one time you stay and watch them with your cock growing hard in your jeans. Jiwon's sitting on Sunghoon's lap and Sunghoon's hands are on his ass and they're kissing, sloppily but in a way you'd want to be kissed too and Jiwon's grinding himself up on Sunghoon. You figure he feels good like that, arms around his guy's neck and he's kissing down his jaw. Moans escape his mouth and it's not long before they're taking off their clothes.

You don't know if any of them saw you but you were there and you watched Jiwon get embarrassed. And then you watched him finger himself, slowly, not making eye contact with Sunghoon, cheeks red, and he got four fingers up his ass before he lowered himself on his dick and rode him. He looked pretty to you, whimpering and moaning Sunghoon's name and you wanted to tell him that and kiss his cheek, his neck, his shoulder—

You tighten your hand around yourself thinking about what Jiwon would do if you and Sunghoon fucked him both at the same time. You're getting short on air imagining him begging for both of you as he'd take Sunghoon first and then you also, even though he'd feel like he's ass is being torn apart because he's never taken two dicks before. You and Sunghoon’d fuck him off rhythm. The sounds he's making, moans mixed with an urge to cry, and the sounds you're hearing with every thrust Sunghoon makes, make you want to come just like that, into Jiwon's tight asshole while Sunghoon's still fucking him.

You throw your head back. Your fantasies sound better than your reality does; the sound of your palm moving up and down your cock makes you feel pathetic. You'd rather be fucking Jiwon's mouth—

You really would, you'd rather see Jiwon on his knees in front of you, looking up with your cock down his throat, choking and tearing up, rather than your own self, trying to get yourself off the edge with your best friends on your thoughts and a knot in your throat that’s there from the anxiety you feel because you’re scared they’d find out. (What if they catch you with your hand down your pants, moaning their names?)

God, Jiwon's hair would feel so soft if you'd tug it while he sucked you off; his skin flawless with your come on his face and the expression he'd have if Sunghoon would fuck him right after.

You're so close, so fucking close, you start bucking your hips up and just a bit more before you come—

(The last thing you think of is Sunghoon and Jiwon kissing and you getting your come on both of their faces. You wish you could do that for real.)


End file.
